Soma Cruz
|-|Soma Cruz= |-|Dark Lord Soma Cruz= Soma Cruz is the protagonist from the games Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. He also appears in the cross-over game Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. Soma was a student who migrated into Japan for his studies until he and his close friend, Mina, were transported into Dracula’s castle after an solar eclipse occurred. Upon finding an exit, he realized he’s inherited the power of dominance due to being an incarnation of Dracula and destroyed the source of his dark power, Chaos, in hopes of preventing himself from becoming the next dark lord. One year later, however, it turns out that he still inherits these powers after being attacked by a priestess named Celia, who plans to revive the dark lord by killing Soma and finding candidates. Soma treads in Celia's castle in order to prevent her from succeeding. Soma has the ability to copy the powers and abilities of the monsters by absorbing their souls upon their defeat. He’s also skilled in using a vast array of weapons. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Soma Cruz, "Dracula" Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: 18 in 2035 (Aria of Sorrow), 19 in 2036 (Dawn of Sorrow), 20 in 2037 (Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku novel) Classification: Human / Dark Lord / Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Can survive without air), Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Souls and Ghosts), Conceptual Manipulation (Destroyed the concept of Chaos), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly), Petrification, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Time Stop, Sealing, Elemental Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Shapeshifting, Danmaku and Homing Attack, Transformation, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Beast Familiar Mastery, Intangibility, Explosion Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Creation, Plant Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Reactive Power Level, Sound Manipulation, One Hit Kill (The Imp and Killer Mantle Soul allow Soma to instantly kill his opponent if he has no Magic), Holy Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Can walk on water), Can absorb the souls of those he kills to take their powers, Can absorb life force and miscellaneous energy, Darkness Manipulation (It is the nature of his powers), Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Regeneration, Levitation, Immersion (Can jump into mirrors), Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Hypnosis, Duplication, Healing, Invulnerability, Statistics Amplification, Limited Antimatter Manipulation and resistance to it, Radiation Manipulation (Through the Positron Rifle), Resistance to the Castle's Influence/Effect's: (Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession and Corruption), Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasing, Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Matter Manipulation (Defeated Chaos and exists outside of its control and powers) | All previous powers/abilities and technically has all of Lord Dracula's but on a higher scale. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Fought and defeated Chaos. More powerful than Dracula ever was) | Universe level+ (After awakening his dark side, Soma is the next true Dark Lord and thus Dracula) Speed: FTL+ (Fought against Chaos and Julius Belmont) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can push metal crates larger than he is) Striking Strength: Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ | Universe level+ Stamina: Night-Infinite with the Chaos Ring Range: Standard melee range normally, tens of meters to tens of kilometers with equipment. Standard Equipment: Various blades and guns, including some mythical ones like Excalibur, Gram, and Durandal or even Death's Sickle (Full list: Dawn of Sorrow Inventory) Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: None Notable. Key: Soma Cruz | Dark Lord Soma Note: Because Dark Lord Soma is not canon to the story of Castlevania, do not try to upgrade Alucard and others with the "Possibly Low 2-C" rating directly to Low 2-C based on their encounter in Dawn of Sorrow. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Soul Users Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Konami Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Element Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Matter Users Category:Heroes Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Holy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Antimatter Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Curse Users Category:Light Users Category:Negation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Beast Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Bone Users Category:Plant Users Category:Concept Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Summons Category:Petrification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Water Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Radiation Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 2